Love After the 100 Year War
by KitKat427
Summary: Aang and Katara want to take their relationship to the next level, but will the interruptions of their friends, family, and the world allow them to.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Four Years After the Hundred Year War

Since the whole gaang was in the city of in Ba Sing Se everyone was getting ready to celebrate the anniversary of the end of the war. Katara and Aang had already started celebrating without the weren't celebrating the end of the war, but their love for each other. They were in Katara's room kissing very passionately. The only time that they'd break the kiss was to catch their breaths; and then they'd continue. After a while they had gotten very comfortable. Katara lying down on the back with Aang hovering over her with their lips pressed against each other. Eventually Aang broke the kiss.

"Katara I think we should start getting ready for the celebration."

Katara looked at him and she knows he is right. "Five more minutes and then I'll get ready. I promise," as she pulled Aang back to her lips.

Aang knew they should stop but he couldn't help himself. Soon enough they were passionately kissing again. And then Suki walked in.

"Hey Katara, Sokka want to know if you're read-... Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy. I'll just tell him you're not ready." Suki walked out of the room as if her life depended on it. Aang got up and said, "I knew we should have gotten ready. Do you think she'll tell Sokka what she saw?"

Katara thought about it while she changed into her outfit for the celebration in the bathroom. "I don't think so. Even if she did or will it doesn't matter. He knows how much we love each other. Besides we were only kissing. It's not like him and Suki haven't done that. Plus I'm pretty sure they've gotten much farther than that."

"Okay", Aang said sounding relived. "I'm going to go to my room and change and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," said Katara as she walked out of the bathroom towards Aang and leaned in giving him one last kiss before he left.

Later that evening Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko, Iroh, Mai, Katara, and Aang all went to the center of Ba Sing Se where the celebration had clearly started as there was a big crowd. Lanterns everywhere people selling food at corner and the laughter of children was heard all around. And not the far from them a fire show.

"Wow," said Suki as she stared at all the lantern.

"This is nice," said Sokka trying not to

immaculate himself; "Oh look free samples." As he grabbed a handed and shoved each one in this mouth.

"Look a fire show," said Katara excitedly.

"Let's go check it out," Iroh said.

As the gang walked closer to it Aang said, "Wow that's impressive."

"I think I can do that. Maybe even faster,"

said Iroh.

"It's okay for non-firebender," said Zuko.

"Well I think it look great," Toph said sarcastically.

Everyone had a good laugh except for Mai though she did have a slight smile for about a second.

Later that night everyone was having good time together. The whole gang enjoyed the fireworks show with no disturbances. After the celebration ended everyone walked home together in silence. Everyone was wiped out from trying all of the food and walking around all night. They passed by Iroh's tea shop which he lived above from. Zuko and Mai were also staying with Iroh for the time they'd be staying in Ba Sing Se.

After what felt like hours of walking which was probably just ten minutes of walking they finally made it to their house. Sokka and Suki went to his room, which conveniently is the only room on the first floor. Toph went to her room, which was right in the middle of Katara and Aang's rooms which were on the opposite ends of the hall.

After everyone went to sleep Katara was still awake. All she could think about was Aang and his soft lips. She started to think about why she liked her so much.

He's sweet, he's kind with everyone and gives second chances to people. He's a genuine person. He always thinks about everyone else before thinking about himself. His lips. They're so soft. So perfect to kiss. She could kiss those lips forever.

She couldn't help herself anymore. She got up out of bed and slowly and carefully walked towards Aang's room trying not to make any noise knowing that anything could wake up Toph. She finally made to Aang's room when he open the door to see Katara about to open it. Without saying a word he told Katara to come in. As she walked in his room and as he lit some candles she realized he was only in underwear.

As they sat on his bed he said, " What's up? You couldn't sleep either." As his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that Katara was wearing a fairly tight nightgown that ended at her upper thighs.

She nodded her head and said "I can't stop thinking about today."

She stopped and thought for a moment at how passionately they were kissing. She knew it was the unspoken truth that they both wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

Katara didn't realize how deep in thought she was until Aang said something.

"Umm Katara?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I guess I sort of spaced out."

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?" Aang asked curiously.

"I was just wondering… When are we going back to the South Pole?" Katara said as her face got slightly redder.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning but we're stopping by Kyoshi Island for about a week. Also Toph is going back with here folks. You know how she doesn't like the we're going to your home." Aang said.

"Okay."

"Is that why you came to my room? Just to ask me when we're leaving?" Aang asked.

"No. I was also going to ask you if…uhh… Zuko!" She practically yelled. " Yeah, if we're going to drop off Zuko at the Fire Nation?"

"No, not anymore. Zuko and Mai are staying a little while longer. They're going to go to the Fire Nation on an airship." He said.

"Oh. Okay… Well good night." She said as she got up and slowly walked to the door.

Right when she touched the knob before she even had a chance to get a good grip on it Aang stopped her.

"Katara wait." He said

She turned around to see him inches away from her. He kissed her softly at first but then with more passion. Aang pressed their bodies together Katara's back on the door. Aang slowly kissed her jawline down to her neck. A soft moan came out from Katara's mouth. Aang's fingertips softly going up her leg and thigh until he reached her nightgown. He hesitated for a second until he gripped the bottom of Katara's nightgown and slowly started to pull it up. Katara didn't realize until it was going up her stomach. Right after the belly button is when Aang stopped bringing her gown up. He put his hand up her nightgown until he reached her left breast. He put his hand completely over her breast and squeezed it. Another moan came out of Katara's mouth.

They slowly started walking to Aang's bed. Katara lied down with Aang hovering over her. He started to kiss her on lips passionately.

Suddenly they heard three loud bangs in the door.

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Aang quickly took his hand out of her nightgown and Katara pulled it down right after. She hid behind the door and Aang quickly put in the first pair of pant he saw and then opened the door.

Standing there was Sokka in a pair of shorts and no shirt. He looked concerned.

"Aang, what's with all the ruckus?" Sokka said.

"I didn't hear anything. You heard something from downstairs?" Aang asked.

"Suki and I are in the room next door. Toph made us switch right after you went to bed 'cause Toph wants to be 'closer to the earth' in case someone tries to break in she can 'send them flying' without waking anyone up." He said.

" Oh. Sorry. I guess I was sleepwalking." Aang said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay. Well just try to keep it down we got to be up early tomorrow morning." He said.

"Okay. Good night Sokka."

"Good night Aang." Sokka said as he walked back to his room.

Katara slowly came out from be hide the door.

"He's gone?" She said quietly.

Aang nodded. "Yeah. That was a close one."

"Yeah. I'm going to go back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow morning." She said and with a quick peck she left to her room.

"Goodnight." He whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

 **The Talk**

The gaang got up pretty early. It was a little bit before sunrise and almost everyone was ready to go. Everyone was waiting for Sokka. Suki was already down and packed. While everyone was trying to rush Sokka, Aang was getting Appa ready. Right after Aang had gotten the saddle on Katara came out.

"Hey Aang. Can we talk… About yesterday night?"

"Umm… Sure. What's up Katara."

She paused trying to gather all her thoughts. She wanted to tell him that they should take their relationship to the next level but she didn't want Aang to feel pressured or anything.

While Katara stayed quiet for a while Aang wondered why she was acting weird. To him last night was something that going to happen sooner or later. For him sooner was better than later. He enjoyed it. He really wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They've been dating for almost four years. In two weeks it would be there anniversary.

"Katara?" Aang finally said.

"Huh." She was lost in deep thought. "Oh I'm sorry. I wanted to talk about what happened last night. It was very…Umm…Very-."

"Katara." Aang cut her off before she could say more. "If I'm being completely honest I enjoyed last night very much and have thought about taking our relationship to a higher level...sexually. We don't have to have sex though. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do." He said in a comforting voice.

She just stood there. Thinking about what to say next.

"Aan-."

"Sokka hurry up. It's a day and a half trip." They heard a familiar voice say while it got closer.

"Ready?" Suki asked.

Aang nodded ask he climbed Appa and stuck out his hand so he could pull Katara up. Which she accepted.

She quietly whispered, "We're not done with this conversation."

Aang silently nodded. Then gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Once everyone was in, they took off. After about a seven and a half hours of flying and nine hours traveling the gaang stopped to camp a in the woods outside of a small town by Gaoling. They would of stayed in the village but they didn't want to be hounded. They were about an hour away from Gaoling and would have to stop there since Toph wasn't joining them in Kyoshi Island.

"Sugar queen? What's wrong with you?" Toph said in a nonchalantly.

"What nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Katara said.

"I can tell you're lying and I can feel your heartbeat remember, it's not at its normal rhythm… You know what fine. Don't tell me… But I can keep secret." Toph said while pointing to herself and then leaving.

Toph went into the the woods to practice her bending. Suki and Sokka went 'fishing'. Aang was in charge of firewood and Katara was collecting berries and fruits.

All of a sudden Katara heard some twigs breaking beside her.

"Hello?" She said. She was a little frightened. All of a sudden Momo jumped in front of her.

"Oh, Momo it's just you." She said relieved. He grabbed a few berries then flew away.

"Hi." Aang said standing behind Katara. Katara jumped and turned around.

"Don't do that." She said.

He chuckled, "Sorry."

"Aang. I still want to talk about what we were talking about earlier." Katara said changing the mood from playful to romantically serious.

"Well… I think I said all I wanted to say to you this morning. So, what do you want to say to me?"

She sighed. "Aang I love you very much and if I'm being completely honest I do-.

"Do you hear that?" Aang said.

"I don't hear anything." Katara said.

"Shush. Listen." Aang said.

They both heard a low growl. Then after that they heard panting. They walked toward it slowly and quietly. Then they saw Suki and Sokka going at it.

Aang quickly covered Katara's mouth with the palm of his hand when he saw her mouth open. She was about to yell 'Ew' before he put his hand over her mouth. He slowly walked they backwards until he thought they were at a good distance. Then he turned them around and ran towards their camp. He was practically dragging her the entire way.

Before Katara could say anything she heard Aang chuckling. His chuckle turned into laughter. He couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

"It's not funny." She said trying not to chuckle. Though she let a smile crept up her face.

"Come on, it's kind of funny." Aang said.

"Aang. Seriously. I don't find it funny that my brother and one of my closest friends are doing…that in the middle of the woods."

"Alright." He said. "If it's any consolation it's about to rain." Aang said.

Katara looked up at the clouds and he was right. She smiled. "Okay that helps." She said.

"Come here. I'm going to build us an earth tent." He said.

First he built a big tent for Appa but one side was opened because of Appa's fear. Then all of a sudden it started pouring. They were both soaked when Katara ran to Aang and he quickly built them a rectangular tent which was pretty roomy compared to the triangular ones Toph always made.

"Where's Toph?" Katara asked.

"She probably made a tent and is waiting for the rain to pass before she comes here. Your brother and Suki and probably under a tree or something." Aang said hoping she wouldn't worry. When Aang thought the tent was stable and he didn't have to hold it he turned to see Katara in only her bindings and undergarments.

"Katara? What are you doing?" He said confused as his face reddened.

"I'm getting the water out of my clothes." She said.

"Okay." Aang said. "Do…do you want me to…turn around?"

"Aang you've seen me in my bindings before. Since we've met you have always seen me in my bindings." She said smiling.

"Yeah, I know, it's just that..every time I've…umm…seen you in your bindings there has always been someone else with us. Like your…uh…brother or Toph. Plus we're basically inside. So technically I'm alone in a room with you in your bindings." Aang said getting redder and redder by the minute. Katara just smiled at him. "Also we are dating now. Before we were just friends. AND we're more developed now." Aang added.

"More developed?" Katara question ask he slowly drained the water from her layers of clothes.

"Well, you're upper body and lower has gotten…bigger. Umm...and you're...uh...stomach area is more toned and your arms and…uh upper thighs and calves." Aang said trying to use the best possible words without offending her.

"Okay." She said smiling. "If we're pointing of what developed over the years. You're jawline it's more...it has a more chiseled feature. Let's see, umm…your upper body, arms legs, and thighs are definitely more toned. Oh, and sometimes you poke me." She said nonchalantly.

"Poke you?" Aang questioned.

Katara just looked at this manhood area then back up at Aang.

Aang's eyes instantly widened. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He felt his face was hot and was very red. Before he could try to say anything Katara spoke.

"Aang you don't have to be embarrassed. I mean you don't know how I felt when we were in Ba Sing Se and I moaned when you...you're hand was…you know." Katara said as she finished bending the water off her clothes.

"Katara. I'm so sorry. I don't know... it's just… I can't control it."

"Aang. Aang! It's okay. I know you can't control it. I feel flattered that I do that to you. I mean the first few times I felt it , it was kind of awkward but, after the fourth time I didn't mind it." She said.

Aang just smiled. The rain finally stopped and Katara was fully dressed once again.

"Aang. I just want you to know that I want to take our relationship to the next level too."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **Hello everyone. I'm sorry I haven't updated a story in a while. It's been a struggle writing this and personally I don't think that it's very good but it's going somewhere and I like where it's going. I'll try to update my next story soon. I've already started so hopefully you guys don't have to wait long. Thank you all!**

 **The Argument**

"What?" Aang said.

"I said I-"

"No, no I heard what you said. Are you sure? You're not just saying that because I said it right?" Aang said. "I really don't want you to feel pressured."

"Aang. I wouldn't just say something like that just because you said it to me." Katara said. "Aang we've been dating for almost four years. I think we know what we want and if we want to do it we will."

"Okay." Aang said. "I'm a little confused here though. When is this going to happen or is it just in the moment or are we just going to know at the right place right time?"

"Aang. Slow down. I think that we'll know in the moment." Katara said.

"Okay." Aang said.

They were still in their rectangular earth tent even though the rain stopped. They just stood there in the silence until they heard a voice. Then Aang started to bring down the tent.

"Did you guys know it was going to start pouring like that? I mean it came out of nowhere." Sokka said.

"Where were you?" Katara asked trying to act natural.

"We went to the pond to go fishing but we couldn't find any fish." Suki said. "Right Sokka?"

"Hmm… Oh yeah, yeah. There were no fish, weird." Sokka said.

"What were you two doing?" Suki asked then winked. When they came they saw Aang taking down the last part of the tent.

"Aang and I were having sex" Katara said sarcastically.

"Okay. I did not need to know that." Suki said.

*THUD*

"Sokka get off of me!" Aang yelled.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!" Sokka said.

"Sokka! Get off of him!" Katara yelled.

"Will someone please get him off of me because I will airbend him off of me soon. If he gets hurt it's not my fault." Aang said calmly.

Sokka was on top of Aang gripping on to his collar tightly. Sokka just kept repeating, "DID YOU OR DID YOU NOT HAVE SEX WITH MY SISTER?"

Aang never said anything. He didn't want to rat out Katara. Finally Toph came.

"That rain came out of nowhere… What did I just miss? I might be mistaken but is Sokka on top of Twinkle Toes?"

"Yes! Can you please help me get him off." Suki said.

"No! I'm not getting off until Aang answers my question!" Sokka said getting angry.

"What question?" Toph asked.

"He wants to know if Aang and Katara have sex." Suki said.

"Oh. They definitely do." Toph said.

"Have you heard them or seen, well felt them?" Sokka said.

"No, but come on they've been dating for four years. What do you expect?" Toph said.

"I want Aang to answer me then I'll get off." Sokka said.

Suki and Toph walked over to them and they both pulled Sokka off of Aang. After they pried him off he tried to get to Aang again before Toph earthbent Sokka's feet into the ground so that he couldn't move.

"Toph. Take me out. Seriously!" Sokka said.

Aang got up after they pull Sokka off and he just walked away. He walked into the woods.

"Aang?" Katara said in a soft voice. He just kept walking.

"Hey! Aang, I'm not done talking to you." Sokka said.

"Well I'm done talking to you." Aang said.

"Stop!" Katara yelled. She paused for a moment then said, "Aang and I weren't having sex."

"Have you two ever-"

"No Sokka, Aang and I have never had sex." Katara said quietly. She just stared at the dirt in front of her.

"Why would you lie?" Sokka said in a quiet tone.

"Why would you lie?" Katara said

"Katara, what are you talking about?" Sokka asked.

She sighed. "Never mind."

"Okay." He asked.

"Sokka, you're just such a hypocrite sometimes. I just- ughh."

"How am I a hypocrite?"

"You say stuff but then you do the opposite." Katara said.

"What are you talking about?" Sokka said.

"You keep saying don't do this and don't do that; but then you're doing it." Katara said.

"What are you talking about? I am so not a hypocrite." Sokka said.

"Forget it. It's getting late. Let's just eat and get ready to sleep." Katara said.

"No, Katara. Let's talk about this, now." Sokka said.

"Can we go down to the pond and talk about this in private please." Katara said practically whispering.

"Okay, let me just tell Suki. Okay?" He said quietly.

"Okay. I'll go tell Aang not to wait up for me." Katara said.

Sokka walked up to Suki and said, "I'll be back later I'm going to go to the pond with Katara and we're going to talk about whatever's going on with her."

"Okay, do you want me to wait for you?" Suki asked.

"No, it's okay. We have be up early tomorrow to take Toph home. Get some fruits and sleep. I'll see you in the morning if I get back late." Sokka said. Then he gave her a small peck on the cheek. Sokka walked up to Toph and asked, "Can you bend a tent for Suki and me?" He asked.

"Sure Sokka." Toph said.

Meanwhile, while Sokka was talking to Suki, Katara went to Aang and told him; "I'm going down to the pond to talk to Sokka so can you built me a tent and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you? I don't need that's much sleep anyways. I'm a morning person." Aang said.

"Aang you're a morning person because you go to sleep early. You don't have to wait for me. Get some berries and fruit then some sleep. We have to leave early tomorrow anyways. We have to drop off Toph remember. Toph's staying in Gaoling." Katara said.

"You do realize that no matter what you say I'm going to wait for you, right?" Aang said.

"Yeah, but at least I could tell Sokka that I told you not to without lying to him." She said with a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waisted. They slowly parted but Aang have her a soft kiss on the lips then let her go.

As Sokka and Katara walked into the woods Aang grabbed a handful of berries then lied down on Appa's tail. He was going to wait for Katara no matter how long it took.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

 **The Moment?**

"Aang? Wake up." Katara said in a soft voice.

"Hmm. How long was I asleep for?" Aang asked.

"Just an hour or so. I just got back." She said.

"What'd you guys talk about?" Aang asked.

"Well… I told him that he's a hypocrite for telling us not to have sex but he's doing it." She said.

"You did what!" He said.

"Don't worry. I also told him that we're eventually going to have sex. I told him that we love each other very much and he said he knows that but he still wants to 'protect me.' Then I told him I don't need to be protected." She said.

"You told him that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. We should get some sleep. Toph's staying in Gaoling with her parents and we need to drop her off before we go to Kyoshi." Katara said.

"You're right." Aang said.

"Are you going to sleep on Appa all night? In all of your robes and everything because I was hoping that you'd make an earthtent for us and we could go to sleep…together."

"What if Sokka wakes up and see we're in one earthtent instead of separate earthtents?" Aang asked.

"The chances of Sokka waking up before us is very unlikely. Plus it's not like we're going to be doing anything." Katara said.

"Okay." Aang said. He got up and built them a small but roomy earthtent. Katara walked and put some blankets on the ground. The she stripped into her bindings. Aang took off his shirt then said, "maybe I should keep my pants on in case someone wakes up."

"Okay." She said with a small smile. "Let's try to get some sleep," she said while tapping the space next to her.

"Okay." Aang said.

He lied down facing her and cuddled with her. He had his head in between her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She had one leg in between his legs.

After about fifteen minutes Katara finally spoke. "Aang? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah." He said.

"You can't sleep either?" Katara asked.

"I just keep wanting to… kiss you, but we can't." Aang said.

She moved her head back so they could be face to face. "Why not?" She said.

"Well… because my heart rate is going to go up and Toph could feel us and I don't want to wake anyone. And I don't want to poke you." He said with his cheeks reddening.

"Oh." She said her face getting hot. She sighed. "I really want to kiss you now. I don't care if anyone wakes up."

He smiled and then kissed Katara lightly at first but more passionately afterwards. After a while Aang was sitting up on the blankets with Katara on top of him as they were kissing roughly and lustfully. All of a sudden Aang stops.

"What's the matter?" Katara asked.

"Someone's coming." He said. His mind was so clouded that he couldn't sense who but their walk was familiar.

"Well, who is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. I can't tell. But it's someone we know or someone I know." He said.

"I'm going to go." He said as he began to earthbend a tunnel that would lead him straight to Appa. "Bye. I love you."

"I love you too." She said.

He gave her one last kiss then left and closed the hole/tunnel. Aang didn't even touch the floor and lied on Appa's tail and pretended to be asleep. Before he closed his eyes he saw Toph walking towards Katara's room. She took one of the walls down walked in and a second later she was walked out and went straight to Aang.

"Twinkle toes. Will you please control your heart rate when you're sneaking around with her at night please! Some people sleep at night." She said in angry whisper trying not to wake Sokka and Suki.

"Sorry." Aang said. For the rest of the night he stayed on Appa's tail.

The next morning everyone was up, dressed, and had eaten by midday. While Aang was getting everything on Appa, Katara walked up to him, "hi." She said.

"Hey. What's up?" He said with a smile on his face.

"I think that we should have sex." She said nonchalantly.

"Uh… umm- okay." He said feeling his face getting hot. "But you said we'd know in the moment." He said.

"I'm tired of waiting for the 'moment'. I love you and I think we're ready." She said.

"Okay. When?" He asked.

"Well… When we're at Kyoshi Island. Sokka going to be with Suki the entire time we're there. We're going to have a whole guest house for ourselves." She said.

"Okay. It is weird that I'm nervous?" He asked. "I mean don't get me wrong I love you too and I'm ready it's just… I can't believe it's actually going to happen." He said.

"Yeah. I know what you mean." She said.

Toph walked over to them. "Are you guys ready because I'm ready to head home. Even though my parents bug me sometimes they're cool." Toph said.

"Yeah." Aang said.

"Sokka! Suki! We're leaving." Katara said.

"You don't think your brother is not going to try to kill me since you told him… you know." Aang said.

"Don't worry Aang. He won't do anything. Katara said.

They all got on Appa and headed towards Gaoling. Even though Appa knew where they were going Aang stayed on Appa's head the entire time. They all got off of Appa and left him in the yard at Toph's house and headed towards the town. While they were walking they heard someone yell, "Katara!"

They all turned around and Suki asked, "who's he?"

"Is that..?" Sokka said.

"It is…" Toph said.

"I can't believe it, it's…" Aang said.

"Who is it? Suki said.

"It's Jet." Katara said.

"Who's Jet?" Suki asked.

"Some guy Katara had a huge crush on." Toph said.

"I did not have a huge crush on him. I just thought he was cute." Katara said.

"Hello. Your boyfriend is standing right here." Aang said.

"I see why you thought he was cute." Suki said.

"Hey!" Sokka said.

"Not as cute as you." Suki said with a smile.

Jet walked up to the group of friends. He was only a few inches shorter then Aang. His hair was almost the same except that it was a little shorter. "Wow. I never thought I'd see you again. How are you? How've you been?" He said without even acknowledging everyone else standing right there.

"I'm good. You remember my brother Sokka, Toph, Aang and you never meet Suki." She said as she pointed to everybody when she said there names.

"Yeah." He said as he looked amongst the group. "Wow. Katara you look beautiful. How long are you staying in Gaoling? I'd love to show you around and catch up."

He said.

"I'm only here for today. We're going to Kyoshi Island tomorrow morning." She said.

"Well I'd love to take you out later today if you don't have plans." He said.

"I'm sorry Jet but I can't. We're going to go get something to eat and we're going to be spending the day with Toph since she's not coming with us to Kyoshi." She said.

"Oh. Okay. Well , whenever you're in Gaoling look me up." He said the he turned around and walked into the local fish market.

"'Wow Katara.' He totally like you." Suki said.

"Where's Aang?" Sokka said.

"He left when Jet kept saying 'Wow Katara.'" Toph said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Katara said.

"Hey, don't get mad at me. The only person who had the right to be mad right now is Aang." Toph said.

"Why would Aang be mad?" Sokka asked.

"Wouldn't you be mad if Suki flirted with some guy she had a huge crush on right in front of you?" Toph asked.

"First of all I did not have a huge crush on him. And second I wasn't flirting with him I was having a conversation." Katara said angrily.

"Hey Sweetness tell Aang that not me. I think his feelings were hurt or something." Toph said.

"Where is he?" Katara asked.

"What! You want me to track him or something." Toph said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Give me a minute." Toph said. "Okay. He's by a pond, that way. Walk straight down you'll find him." She said pointing down the street.

"Okay. Thanks Toph." Katara said.


End file.
